1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring of simple sugar (or monosaccharide) content within a fluid. More specifically, the invention uses an optical energy source in combination with polarizers to determine the change in a sugar level (e.g., glucose) of a subject fluid relative to a baseline concentration, such as blood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simple sugar changes the polarization of the optical energy passing through it according to the equation Θ=α×L×C, where L is the travel length of the energy through the fluid in which the sugar is concentrated, C is the sugar concentration, and a is a constant that depends on the type of sugar, wavelength of the energy, and the fluid. If L and a are known, by measuring the change in polarization of energy passing through a sugar-containing fluid relative to a baseline measurement, the sugar concentration of the fluid can be derived.
This principal may be used, for example, to non-invasively determine the glucose concentration of human blood. Normal blood has a non-zero glucose concentration C, which causes a change in polarization for energy passing through the blood. For a glucose concentration of 70 mg/dL and an α=45.62 (×10−6) degrees/mm/(mg/dL), energy of wavelength 633 nm and a 3.0 mm path length will have a rotation Θ of 0.00958 degrees. Measuring the change in rotation caused by the sugar allows derivation of the current sugar concentration.